Devices of that type are known, for example from patent application WO2009079641A2, in which a capsule containing a substance of the above-mentioned type, consisting of a tiny container for housing the substance and a container closing sheet, can be inserted in a special housing of the device, the sheet is pierced, and the capsule is heated so as to cause the vaporised substances intended to be inhaled to come out through the perforation made in the cover.
Prior art apparatuses for filling and sealing capsules of the above-mentioned type have relatively low operating speeds, and therefore are not considered very attractive by operators in the sector, who would like to have reliable apparatuses which can simultaneously guarantee a very high operating speed.